


And As for the Moonlark

by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Book 8.5: Unlocked, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unlocked Spoilers, i wrote this instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes
Summary: How did Sophie react to the end of Unlocked?Podfic available on Tumblr via this link
Relationships: Sophie Foster & Keefe Sencen
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	And As for the Moonlark

The old Sophie would have cried.

She would have screamed at the injustice of the world, tears pouring down her cheeks. She would have reached out to him, night and day, begging him to come home. She would have cried herself to sleep, if she even slept at all.

But she was done mourning for someone that didn’t care, someone that broke her heart over and over again, someone who always thought he knew what was best, no matter what.

The first thing she did was burn the letter.

Sandor had tried to stop her, and Flori had been worried that fire might trigger her echoes or some other flashbacks. But Sophie had insisted, and eventually they had caved. They had gone down to the cave where the kidnapping had happened, and she had burned the letter to ashes.

And she hadn’t been afraid.

She felt so many things, but fear? No, fear wasn’t one of them. Anger, disappointment, grief, longing, blame, regret, disgust… But not fear.

The second thing she did was tell Fitz.

Sure, she could’ve told anyone else. She probably should’ve told Mr. Forkle first, really. But she was angry. Oh, she was angry. And she didn’t want someone to tell her that it would all be okay or to make suggestions to fix it or to look at her with pity.

She wanted someone who would rage with her, someone who would help her break every last item Keefe had given to them, someone who would help her take back power over the situation.

But… when she told Fitz, light leaping to Everglen and demanding to speak to him alone, barely choking out the words… He didn’t yell.

His mask broke, his features crumpled, and all he said was, “Not again.”

And with those two words, something inside of Sophie broke too.

Because Keefe was gone, and she didn’t know where, and he might never be coming back. And he had told her through a stupid little letter, thinking that would do, thinking that she would be better off… forgetting him.

And as much as she wanted to forget him, she knew she never would.

And so the third thing she did was draw her symbol, the moonlark, alone, with spread wings. And she colored its flight feathers ice blue.

Because without Keefe, the moonlark would never fly the same again.


End file.
